Being Leah Callwater
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: Leah and Paul get into it. Things take a Bad turn. Sorry for my lack in Title. And for always having Leah and Paul fight XD Rated M for Cussing. I dont Own Twilight...Clearly.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining in La Push,As it normaly was. The door of a brown house flew open and Five figures followed the one that had thrown open the door.  
>Six men. One Woman. All men shirtless.<br>The woman wore a Blue dress that only went to her knees. She walked out into the rain. Getting soaked as soon as she stepped off the porch.  
>One man stepped off the porch grabbing her by her arm.<br>"Leah,Where on Earth are you going?" He asked her.  
>She turned to face him. Glaring at him hatefully she ripped her arm out of his grip.<br>"Go inside Embry. All of you just GO INSIDE!" She screamed turning to leave when a voice stopped her.  
>"Yeah Embry. Let that whore go. We dont want her here anyways." Paul Meraz said evenly glaring at Leah Clearwater.<br>She whipped around,A look of pure anger on her Beautiful face. She growled louded running a hand through her wet hair "Paul. Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth." She said calmly. Jacob Black and Embry Call flinched at the calmness in her voice. Both knew something bad was going to happen. They just didnt know how to stop it. They knew tonight was a bad idea. They just wanted to hang out and watch movies.  
>"What are you going to do about it? You are a whore. You'll fuck anything." Paul said just as calmly. Everyone knew this wasnt going to go well. But they couldnt stop what would happen. It was Leah Clearwater. There is No stopping her.<br>"I wouldnt fuck You. Tell me Paul,How am I a whore?" She asked still calm. Her face blank. Not that Paul Meraz,Jared Mckenzie,Embry Call or Jacob Black would admit it,But the calm in her voice scared the Hell out of them all.  
>"You went out How many times and Screwed random guys? Till Embry voiced his feelings. Acctually,I'm surprise you havent Dumped him or cheated on him. He should dump you. He could do better with a Stripper." Paul stated.<br>Leah's face was still calm. Seth Clearwater stepped foward placing a hand on his sisters shoulder. "Just leave it Lee. Paul isnt worth it. Just go home sis." He said pleading with his eyes. His sisters eyes softened. She looked up at him,And stepped back. She turned her head and looked over at Embry and mouthed 'I'm so Sorry'  
>"Yeah Lee-Lee. Walk away. Dirty slut. Just dump her Embry. No wonder Sam picked Emily. And also why her Dad had to die just to get away from her slutty ass." Paul said as he stepped closer to the edge of the porch. He knew what he did And that did it. She snapped. She stood perfectly still Jacob,Embry,Jared and Seth all looked at eachother,A look of horror. Jacob stepped down getting soaked but before he could reach Leah she screamed.<br>"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! I COULD CARELESS ABOUT SAMUEL ULEY BUT MY FUCKING DAD? FUCK YOU. RACHEL WOULDNT WANT YOU IF YOU DIDNT IMPRINT! GO. TO. HELL." She took a deep breath. It was a wonder to everyone how she hadnt phased yet. Seth stepped foward but she stepped back futher.  
>"I cant go to hell. Your slutty ass will be there. Nobody wants you Leah. Go die in a hole." Paul said. Seth looked up at him but before he could speak Leah took a breath and he looked at her. And then a Twisted smile took over. And she ran.<br>She tackled Paul making him fall to the ground. Leah hit him in the face breaking his nose. Her smile growing as he cried out in pain. She kneed him in his chest. He cried out again. It took all four men grabbing her just to tear her off.  
>"Leah Baby calm down its okay. He's hurt. Stop please." Embry pleaded with her. She stopped and looked at him.<br>She looked all around. At Paul laying bloody,At Seth looked terrified,Jacob looking worried not knowing what to do,Jared running off towards Sam's house to get some help,Then lastly at Embry,Worry,Pain,Horror. She felt the tears fill her eyes. She couldnt understand how Daddy's little girl turned into This. A Bitch.  
>"I'm..So Sorry i let this happen...I didnt..I couldnt stop." She whispered holding the tears at bay. His eyes filled too.<br>"I should have stopped you a long time ago. I'm Sorry Leah." He whispered back. One lone tear fell from his eyes.  
>She wiped the tear off his cheek. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "This" She said pointing to Paul laying on the porch the rain washing off the blood. "Was NOT your fault. It was all me."<br>She finished pulling him into a hug. She closed her eyes holding him tight.  
>"What the hell happened here!" Samuel Uley yelled. Leah looked at him. Horror in his eyes. This was Her. "I happened. I let Paul get to me. And this is what happened. Call Carlisle Cullen. He can help." She said,Her eyes closed,He didnt answer. He just called. 5 minutes later Carlisle Cullen,Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan-Cullen appered.<br>"Help him please. I dont know how or what happen here,But just help him." Sam said. Carlisle nodded. Bella made her way to Jacob as Edward helped Carlisle mend Pauls woundes. She heard Bella whisper What Happen? So she stepped foward. She closed her eyes again. Pushing Embry away she stated "He said things. I didnt like it. I attacked him. I happened. I'm the one who put the Horror in everyones eyes. I did these horrible things. Because I'm horrible. All I do is hurt people. I dont belong here. Paul's right. Nobody wants me." She walked foward to Jacob. "Your a great Alhapa." Was all she said and then she hugged him. She went to Seth. "I love you. Dont become This. You deserve a Better sister." She said pulling him in for a hug. A lone tear fell from the boys eye. She wiped it away trying not to cry. They knew where she was going with this.  
>Next was Sam. She didnt say anything. She just hugged him. She told Jared to be good to Kim. And she leaned down to Paul and said she was sorry for what happen.<br>She was still being pelted with rain when she turned to Embry Call. She held back a sob. Taking a deep breath.  
>"I love you. I'm sorry I'm this way. You deserve bettre then Me." She said. The tears fell freely as she hugged him. She whispered again and again how sorry she was. He told her not to be. It was okay. She knew it wasnt.<br>"G-Good-bye." She stuttered before crashing her lips to Embrys. She always wanted to be kissed in the rain. This seemed..Fitting. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She heard Seth sob behind her. She broke the Kiss.  
>"I'm So Fucking Sorry." She whispered once more before turning and running into the woods. She ignored the calls from them. She didnt look back. She couldnt. She just kept running. She ran as far as she could go before her legs wouldnt carry her any futher. She fell into the dirt. The mud and the Muck. She did the right thing. But it was killing her.<p>

* * *

><p>Two Years Later<p>

Leah Clearwater stepped out of the woods,Wearing a blue dress that only went to her knees. It was new. Lighter then the one she wore the lasttime she left her home town. It felt good for her being back. She walked towards the one place she wanted to go. Messing with her dress as she waited for someone to answer the door. "Yes?" A womans voice asked. Leah looked up at her. She bit her lip. Then asked if Embry was home. "He's at Jacob Blacks house sweetie." The woman said. Leah nodded and said thanks as she walked towards Jacobs. "Jake?" She called once she got there. All three men jumped. Quil Ateara whispered "Is that Leah?" Jacob and Embry nodded both getting up and running out the door. She smiled when she saw them "Leah!" Jacob yelled throwing the door open. She was happy to see them. So happy. "No. I'm the Monopoly Guy. Yes Jake. I'm Leah." She said. They all smiled glad to hear that Sarcasm. "I'm so happy to see you!" Jacob yelled hugging her. She smiled. But really she Just wanted Embry. "Me to" Quil said hugging her. She felt bad that Embry wasnt smiling. She knew she'd hurt him. But she's back now. Isnt that enough? "Want to go on a walk? So we can talk?" Embry asked her. She just nodded. Then they stepped off the porch. Her smile dropped. She felt saddness rushing back. He Imprinted. He doesnt want me. The thoughts ran in her head. "You Imprinted?" She asked in a low voice. Scared of his answer. He turned and looked at her. She held back the urge to Run. She did it once,She cant do it again. Not to him. She couldnt stand hurting this Man. "No. Leah,Your the only gir for me." He said looking in her eyes. She closed her eyes. Remembering bad times. She fought a sob at the memory. She was here to be Happy. With Him. "Then whats so bad?" She asked with her eyes still closed. She enhaled his scent. "I just want to make sure you'll never leave me again." He whispered. She took a deep breath. She knew she wouldnt "Never." Was her only reply. She felt his hand on her chin pulling her head up. He pressed his lips to hers. They kissed slowly. Gentely. It was new for them. Normaly they show they're Passion with heated kisses. Not this time. She broke the kiss. Stepped back. And said. "I love you so much. Please dont Ever leave me. I only came back for You. I barely made it those Two years without you." He smiled. And He stepped forward placing his hand on her cheek and the other at her waist. "I couldnt Ever leave you. Even if I tried. I love You to Leah Clearwater." He said smiling. Then he kissed her. There normal heated passion filled kiss. And then he broke it. He got down on one knee. "I dont have a ring. But Leah Clearwater,Would you like to become Leah Call?" He asked her smiling. She gasped. "No. But I'd Love to be Leah CallWater." She said pulling him up into a kiss. He didnt understand her mix in the names. But he loved the idea of being her husband and spending his life with **His** Leah **Callwater**.

* * *

><p><strong>Couldnt let it end like that could I! Next chapter is there Wedding =D. Horray. I'm sorry that i'm stuck on LeahEmbry's. I promise ill do something more...Sometime. I just love Callwater damnit!**


	2. Chapter 2

A beautiful Native woman stood in front of a mirror.  
>Her Amazing Wedding dress. It wasnt white though.<br>She didnt want to be Normal about her wedding.  
>It was a deep Blood Red color. It flowed down and puffed out. Her make up was Black eyeliner with dark red lipstick.<br>Her sholder length hair was done in Elegent curls.  
>The door opened. In walked Four women.<p>

"You. Look. Amazing." A bell-like happy voice said. Alice Cullen. She was a brides maid.  
>Alice was dressed in a Black dress that only went down to her knees. It had red strapes and then end Hem was Red.<p>

"She looks better amazing." Rachel Black. Another Bridesmaid. Hers was just like Alice's. Execpt Backwards.  
>The dress was Red with Black strapes and hem.<br>"Utterly Beautiful." Emily Young-Uley. Her final Bridesmaid. Her dress was Light blue with red hem.

"Stunning. Break-takingly Beautiful. Not a word could say how you look Leah." A beautiful voice finally spoke. Rosalie Hale. Leah's Maid Of Honor. Her dress was Dark blue with Black hem. She looked more amazing then Leah ever could.

"Rosalie. They wont look at me. They'll be busy staring at You." Leah finally spoke. Rosalie snorted. Turning Leah to the mirror. Leah stared. She Did look amazing. Just not amazing Enough.

"You look much better then me. Your perfect tan skin goes Amazing with that deep red. Your hair is Amazing. Your make up was done Perfectly. You. Look. Perfect." Rosalie said smiling at her. Leah smiled back.

"Thank you Rosalie." Leah said hugging her. Rosalie just nodded as she hugged back.

* * *

><p>A Handsome Native man stood in front of a mirror.<br>His Tux,Matching Rosalie's dress,looked nice on him.  
>He didnt really style his hair..Really just put the tux on and looked Clean.<br>Then door opened. In walked Four Men.

"Hey Man,Lookin Slick!" Paul Meraz. Yeah. They Are friends. His tux was the color of Alice's dress.

"Hella Slick Man!" Quil Ateara said high fiving Paul. His tux was the color of Emily's.

"Totally Slick man!" Emmett Cullen yelled. His tux the color of Rachel's dress.

"I'd so date you if I were gay man." His bestfriend Jacob Black said. His tux matched Leah's. She wanted to do a weird thing where my Bestest man matched her dress and my tux matched her Maid Of Honors dress and so on.

"Little to far Jake." Embry finally spoke. He was nervous. Leah was going to be all His soon.

"Dont be scared man,I've done this a million times. Its easy." Emmett said throwing an arm around Embry.

"Not scared. Happy. And Nervous." Embry said turning away. Jacob took him into another room.

"You'll be Fine man. She wants And needs you. Dont be scared. She Loves You." Jacob said smiling. Embry smiled back.

"Ready for this?" Quil asked him. Embry nodded stepping foward. He was ready to make Leah his.

"I do." The words flowed so Easily out of there mouths. Everyone Cheered. Mainly Emmett.  
>"You may now kiss the bride." Embry leaned over and planted one right on her.<p>

"GET SOME!" Emmett screamed. Leah slapped his arm and kissed Her Embry again.

* * *

><p>Two years after the Wedding Embry and Leah Callwater adopted a baby girl. Her name is Exie Callwater.<br>They got there own house and rasied Exie as there own.  
>Leah Clearwater was finally Happy.<br>Who knew it would Only take Being Leah Callwater.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Sorry for the line at the top. My laptop is stuuuuupid. So what do you think? Lol,I luf the name Exie.=0-Flossy<strong>


End file.
